Operation: Pay Back
by Osuka
Summary: Maron is back for Krillin and her brother wants 18, but Maron and her brother have a problem when Krillin, Gohan, and Goku set a trap for them.


Hey everyone this is Kay J."

*and S.W., which stands for Shadow Walker.* 

You, shut-up! 

*what I do?* 

You talked, anyway this is my first real story so, 

*this is "our" first real story you mean* 

No I mean my first real story, but if it will get you to be quiet then it's our story. Wipe that smirk off your face. 

*since Kay J. won't get to the point I'll tell what this is about, what we're saying is go easy on us reviews and/or flames.*

And we don't own Dragon Ball Z or any of its characters, excerpt for a few made up characters which you can figure out who are. 

*so don't bother suing us, cause all you'd get is a bunch of crap since we're pack rats*

Now on with the story!! Sorry, I forgot. Krillin's daughter name will be spelled like this Marron while his ex will be spelled like this Maron.

**there you go, hope it isn't confusing**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~*******************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*****************~~~~~~

"___" speaking

'___' thought patterns

Operation: Pay Back

18 sat in the car waiting impatience, "Where are they I've been waiting forever?" Exactly she barely had been waiting for 5 minutes, but 18 was tired and wanted to go home so it felt like forever for her. "If they're not here in the next few minutes I'm gonna..." 18 stop when she heard the loud laughing of Marron her 5-year-old daughter, she also heard the sound of someone yelling. 'Must be Krillin.'

"Marron slow down!" Krillin was having a hard time keeping up with the little girl since he was carrying everything, and she was happily chasing after a butterfly. 'I hate buying grocers.' "Marron**!**" Not to far off from were Krillin and Marron were was a woman with long blue hair, she stood next to a guy with long navy blue hair tied back into a pony tail.( I just told you about the hair, since I thought that would be all you would need to figure out who it is)

"Did someone call my name?"

"How should I know?"

"You listen, stupid!"

"Don't call me stupid, stupid!"

"Shut........ Krillin!"

"Who?"

"Krillin, you remember the one I told you about, the one who was gonna ask me to marry him but as he said it, set me free."

"Oh you mean the one that dumped you." But she wasn't paying attention instead she was walking over towards Krillin. "Hey wait up!"

[Back with 18]

"It took you long enough."

"We kept you waiting, sorry."

"Don't worry about it, I just want to go home and rest"

"Momma!" Marron was a little scared of the weird-giggling woman that was running their way.

"Krillin!"

"Wha..." Was all poor Krillin could get out as the blue haired woman latched her arms around him in a big hug. The other blue haired human was not too far behind and was only embarrassed by his sister's actions for a second as his eyes traveled to a very pissed looking 18. It was, as if he were in a trance, he couldn't take his eyes off her. On the other hand 18 couldn't take her eyes off the woman that had latched herself to 18's husband. 18 would of have all the right in the world to blast the woman into another dimension, but didn't for fear that she'd hit Krillin too.

"Let go of Krillin." 18 said in her most calmest voice she could manage.

"Who are you?" The woman asks taking her hands off of Krillin, that was the chance that 18 needed. She grabbed Krillin and Marron jumped in the car and drove away, she just wasn't in the mood to deal with anyone right now. The phrase "Shop till you drop," had just worn out its welcome with 18 so once reaching the Kame House she got of the car, walked in the house, and went straight to bed. Krillin just got out of the car and started to take everything in the house. Marron helped too carrying things Krillin was sure she'd run off and eat once she got in the house. But Krillin was surprised when Marron put the food up and sat down at the table. 

"Daddy why does everyone call you Krillin?" Krillin almost dropped everything he was holding, that wasn't the question he thought she would ask.

"Ah... That's my name."

"Why doesn't everyone just call you daddy?"

"Because only you or if you ever siblings, which I doubt, can."

"Oh, who was that woman, Bulma's sister? She looked like Bulma."

"Ah, no. Marron that was a girl I dated years before I meet your mother. I suppose you want to know her name?" Marron shook her head. "It's funny really. I mean when you hear it you'll laugh."

"What's her name!" Marron said a little annoyed with her father.

'Just as much patience as her mother.' "Her name is Maron." Once the name was said Krillin closes his eyes and waits for Marron's reaction, surprisingly everything was very quiet. Opening his eyes he sees Marron just sitting there with the maddest look on her face. Yet instead of yelling she just jump off the chair, walked upstairs, and slammed her door as hard as she could, making the house shake from the force you'd think she was saiyin. "It's going to be a long day." It's been a few years since the whole Maron thing and life has gone back to normal, well as normal as anyone who's a Z fighter life can get.

"Hello...Who?...Ah yeah we can meet... For lunch?... What time?... How about lunch time?... Okay see you then, bye." Krillin places the phone down.

"Krillin who was that?" 18 asks, overhearing the conversation from Krillin's end.

"Ah... A friend."

'That took too long for him to answer.' "Which friend? Yamcha, Tien, Gohan, Goku?"

"Goku! Yes it was Goku! Goku was the one that called!"

"What did he want?"

"To talk. Look ah 18 I have to go, talk to you later." Krillin pick up his jacket and walked out of the house.

"He's up to something." 18 picked up the phone and dialed a number. "Hello, Chichi. What's Goku doing today?... Sleeping... When was the last time he'd called here?... Yesterday, oh thank you Chichi... Huh, shopping... Oh sure I'd loved to go with you and Bulma... Okay, say Chichi can you do me a favor... Put Goku on."

"Goku wake up!!!!!!"

"Huh?"

"Telephone."

"Oh, thanks Chichi. Hi"

"Hey Goku."

"18 what's up?"

"Goku do me a favor, trial Krillin for me."

"What!!!!"

"Please Goku."

"Alright I'll do it, right after I eat." Goku heard a loud crash on the other side of line. "18 you okay? I heard a crash."

"You just do what you want Goku, and call me when you find out what Krillin is up to."

"Okay bye." Goku places the phone back on the receiver, and sits down placing his head in his hands. He was oblivisly in deep thought. " Why would 18 want me to trail Krillin, could Krillin be... Nah that's impossible what other girl besides 18 would want Krillin?" Goku glances at a picture of himself with Krillin when they were younger. "No offence buddy. Wait a minute, there was that other woman. Chichi would always talk about how much she hated her. She had blue hair, blue eyes, was really dumb, called Chichi grandma..."

"Maron." Said a voice behind Goku.

"Huh, oh hi Gohan. Why aren't you at work?"

Gohan dropped down on the couch grabbing the unfinished bowl of popcorn "I got a day off from my boss."

"Oh then why aren't spending time with Videl, or Pan, or your brother, Goten?" Goku asks, while trying to steal the bowl away from Gohan.

"Videl didn't get a day off, Pan's at school which doesn't let out for another 3 hours, and Goten went somewhere with Trunks, I think they went looking for dates at a club, or something like that. And her name was Maron." Gohan says raising the bowl out of Goku's reach. Giving up on getting his snack back, Goku falls back into the couch and places his hand over his forehead.

"Man Gohan, you won't believe what 18 wants me to do."

"Hold still while she beats the crap out of you and not fight back or defend yourself at all?"

"No!!!"

"Help her jump Vegeta and then beat the tar out of him?"

"No!!! Where do you get these weird ideas anyway? She called me about Krillin"

"She wants to beat up Krillin!!!!" Gohan says while pretending like he's surprised about what he has just said.

"Gohan!!!!!" was Goku's reaction along with jumping off the couch.

"Calm down Dad, I was just joking. But seriously what did 18 want you to do?"

"She wanted me to trail Krillin. And I guess I'm gonna do it, come with?"

"Okay, going with you is better than going home since no one's there."

"Gosh Gohan I feel special. You have nothing better to do, so you decided to come hang out with your old man as a last resort." Goku said very dryly even though he is just joking.

"Dad, you know that's not true. I love hanging out with you."

"Sssuuurrreee you do Gohan." Goku adds just as they walk out the door. "Now all we have to do is find Krillin's ki, then we'll use the instant tremission to get to him. That way our ki's suppress so Krillin or no one else for that matter know we're there. After finding out what Krillin's doing we report back to 18 and tell her what we know. Last we go home to our wives and family for dinner. Got that."

Gohan just stares at Goku with a look of total shock on his face before saying, "Yeah I got it, but let's just work on finding Krillin, okay"

"Okay." Closing his eyes he begins the search for Krillin's ki only to find that it was very close to home, Krillin's ki was located in Satan City. "Alright I found him shall we go?" Gohan nodded his head as an answer placing his hand on Goku's shoulder and they were gone in a second. 'Now let's see where's Krillin? Huh, a restaurant what are the odds of me finding one when I'm this hungry?' "Hey Gohan let's stop to get something to eat." 

Gohan was kissing the pavement in a minute, how could his father think of food at this time. "It is too late for lunch and too early for dinner, and beside aren't we running an errand for 18 or rather you're running an errand." 

Goku watched Gohan pick himself off the ground, then an idea popped into Goku's head. "We can have brunch or you could call it linner, maybe dunch. And besides we don't know where in Satan City is Krillin, for all we know he could be in that restaurant." As luck would have it, Krillin was inside the restaurant, and without a second thought Gohan and Goku walked into the restaurant, sitting far enough back so that Krillin wouldn't see them. But they still had to be close enough so that they could hear what was going on. 

'He **ha, he said he I bet you thought he was meeting Maron** should be here by now, I don't have all day.' Krillin's is seating at a table poking at a very large catfish. It took all of Gohan's power and more to keep his father from running over and joining in eating the huge catfish with Krillin.

"Excuse me, you Krillin?" Asked a voice that belong to a tall man with now short navy blue hair tucked under a backwards black baseball cap.

"Yeah, are you...."

"Chad, yup," he answered sitting down at the table with Krillin and then picking up a menu, "we met a few years back, I believe you use to date my sister."

"Date? Oh, are you Maron's brother? Funny I don't remember ever meeting you."

"That's because we never met officially. A few years back you ran into my sister again."

"Oh now I remember you. You was that guy with the long navy blue hair, leather jacket, and those baggy beige pants, how'd you move in those things anyway? And what happened to your long hair, wasn't in a ponytail the last time I saw you?"

"Maron set my hair on fire, and she did it on purpose too. I know she did, she keeps saying it was an accident, but I... Oh, sorry about that I'll just have to wait for it to grow back. As for the pants it takes practice to learn to run in those things and not fall flat on your face. Anyway we're here to talk about my sister."

"Oh, is she getting married or something?" At that mere statement Chad's face became very blue until he couldn't hold it anymore and he burst into a fit of laughter. Only after he fell out of his chair did he stop laughing. " What's so funny?"

Climbing back into his chair, Chad wiped the tears from his eyes before saying, "Maron... getting married... that's the funniest thing I ever heard. She'd never marry anyone, well, anyone except maybe you." Chad added all the while smiling at Krillin. "Sure she's had other boyfriends besides you, but she said so herself that none of them had what you had, she said that if any of them asked her to marry them she would refuse because they weren't you. She really wants to see you again Krillin, I could take you to her." Chad said to Krillin like it was the best offer in Krillin's lifetime.

"But I'm...."

"Now don't start that I'm not good enough for her thing. Of course your good enough for her, I'd say your better than her but you love her so let's go."

"Hey! Wait a minute...."

"Don't worry about the way you look, by the way the hair, nice." Chad said pushing Krillin towards the door. When they were out of sight, Goku and Gohan got out of their chairs and walked towards the door.

"Well now we know what Krillin was doing. Dad what are you doing?!" Gohan yelled/asked looking at his father who was finishing off the giant catfish Krillin hadn't even touched. "Dad stop you don't know if that's good and people are starring!!"

"I know it's good not only can I taste it but I can smell it too and let the people star they don't know me and I'm hungry. Hey!!!" And that was the last time the restaurant saw Goku as Gohan dragged him out of the store. "Okay now what do we do?"

"We follow Krillin." Gohan said as he continued to drag Goku around.

"We still have to follow him, how come? Come on Gohan let's call 18 and go home." Goku said or rather whined to Gohan.

"We have to save Krillin from that woman." And Gohan begin to drag Goku again. "They couldn't have gone far, so where are they?"

"Over there." Goku answered pointing to a direction that lead straight to a red hover car.

"Stop! I don't want to see Maron!" Yelled Krillin, with both feet and hands on the opening of the car door, trying to stay out of the car. 

"Of course you want to see her! You're just in denial!" Chad yelled back just as he pushed Krillin into the car, close and locked all doors, and then drove away. "Hey Krillin, buddy, I know you'll want to thank me for this so as a thank-you how about you tell me who was that blonde woman I saw you with the first time we met."

"Why should I tell you?!"

"Because I'll tell Maron that you don't love her anymore and I won't take you to her."

"So, like I said I don't want to see Maron! She's out of my life and I want it to be forever, so take me home or you'll regret it!" A look of pure shock was on Chad's face, but it was soon replace with a small smirk which turned into a pretty big grin.

"You know shorty, you're kind of funny. Now tell me who that girl was."

"I'm not telling you who 18 is! Opps! Aw, crap!"

"18, huh. That's an interesting name. I bet she lives at Kame House, am I right?" Krillin who was trying his best to ignore Chad was trying to get the child safety lock to open on the door. He didn't want to blast the door open, it fly off and it might hit someone. "Gonna ignore me. Fine by me, well shrimp here's your stop." Chad unlocked the door, opened it, and kick Krillin out of the car without even bothering to stop or slow down. Krillin would of had a hard landing but out of no where he was caught by a soft yellow pillow, or a least that's what Krillin thought it was. 

After Krillin was safely placed on the ground the pillow vanished. "Thanks for catching Krillin, Nimbus. You can go and do what ever you Nimbuses do." Nimbus soon was gone. "I bet that guy is heading towards the Kame House, seeing how Kame House is that way. One of us should warn 18 that he's coming. I'm sure she could kick his butt but still even someone like him doesn't deserve to be killed."

It's after mid-night and she's on the phone

Saying come over cause she's alone 

I could tell it was your ex by your tone 

Why is she calling now after so long 

"Dad what are you doing?"

"Singing, "Case Of The Ex."

"Okay, why?"

"I don't know, it just seem to be the right song to sing at the moment. You know with the whole Maron thing."

"Why are you.... You know what never mind, let's just follow Krillin."

"Gohan one question. Where's Krillin?"

"Behind you."

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"Hey stop yelling, you want me to go deaf?" On response to that both Goku and Gohan grab hold of Krillin.

"Don't you ever do that to us again Krillin."

"Yeah at least when you're fighting you sort of expect something like that to come at you. But that was just... Hey how did you find us?" Gohan asked releasing his hold on Krillin.

"I saw Nimbus fly off and I knew that someone in the Son family had to be close by so I searched for your ki and found you. Now why are you guys here and Goku let go of me?" 

"Oh, sorry. Your wi...OWWWWWW! Goku yelled then grabbed his sore foot which Gohan had just stomped on.

"Krillin could you excuse me and Dad for a minute?"

"Ah, yeah sure. I'm kind of hungry so I'll go buy a ice cream at that shop over there. You guys want one too?"

"You bet! Give me 34 scoops, with lots of chocolate syrup, bananas, sprinkles...." 10 minutes later, "and a, no make that 10 cherries on top."

"Thank you sir that will be $75.34 for you order. Goku are you nuts, I don't have the money to pay for that order."  
"I have the money see." Goku pulled out a $100 dollar bill. "Don't look at me that way I didn't steal it. I have a part time job every Sunday." Goku said very proudly when he handed the money to Krillin.

"Okay, Gohan you want what you always have"

"Yeah but make it strawberry ice cream this time."

"Sure if I don't come back in three days with Goku's order, come looking for me."

"Very funny." When Krillin was in the store Goku asked the one question that had been bothering him. "Gohan why'd you step on my foot?"

"You were going to tell Krillin that 18 sent us. I quote 'Goku are you nuts...' unquote. Krillin would be mad at 18, 18 would be mad at Krillin, and they both would be mad at us. In fact they might hate us." 

"Oh, I get it. But what are we gonna tell Krillin?"

"Don't you worry about that I'll handle Krillin. Come on, now when we get our ice cream all you do is eat yours and don't say anything."

"Why I'm not stupid. I.."

"Dad I know you aren't stupid. Add whatever you want to the conversation." Goku and Gohan sit down on a bench and wait for Krillin.

"Hey guys we'll be here for a while. They said it would take a least 15 minutes to make Goku's ice cream."

"Krillin sit down," he sat, "now do you want revenge on Chad and Maron?" Krillin nodded his head yes. "Well we can help you. Here's the plan, we..." Exactly 20 minutes later. Remember they had to explain things to Goku like 5 times each before he understood so that's why it took so long." Everyone got that, any questions?" Goku raises his hand. "Yes Dad?"

"Why does my code name have to be Ed?"

"Because Krillin's code name is Eddy and I'm Double D. Let's go."

"Wait I haven't eaten my ice cream yet!" Less than 5 seconds later. "Okay I'm done we can go.

TIME: 3:00 p.m.

PLACE: Gohan's garage 

"Hi, Maron. Yeah this is Krillin. I know I was suppose to meet you but your brother said that we were meeting at Kame House. Yes that's where I'm calling from, could you come here? Okay thank you. What a bitch." After hanging up Krillin flashes the victory sign to his comrades. "Everything's a go Double D. Marron,18, Pan, Bulma, Bra, Chichi, and Lunch are all going to be at Kame House when Maron arrives."

"Hey Ed have you done your job? Ed? Ed? Hey Dad answer to your code name."

"Go.. I mean Double D I'm suppose to be Ed don't call me Dad and yes I did finish my job. I made sure that Goten, Trunks, Vegeta, Uub, and Tien will also be at Kame House the same time the girls are." 

"Why didn't you answer when I called Ed? Never mind, believe it or not but I convinced Mr. Piccolo and Dende to make sure that Chad and Maron get to Kame Hose at the same time. Anymore questions?" Goku once again raises his hand. "Yes Ed."

"Ah, could you explain the plan again. I want to make sure I got everything right."

"Try to understand Ed, we don't have time to explain it again. Now Eddy could you get the walkie-talkies?" 

"Already got them Double D. Come on guys we want to get there before the sparks fly and people die."

TIME:3:30 p.m.

PLACE: The middle of no where

"For our first wish we like to make Maron and Chad about as strong as Nappa was. You do know who we're talking about right?"

"Yes, it is done. Now make your second wish." And that's when the problem began. All three looked up at Shenlong hoping he'd get the picture, and he did. "Don't tell me, you don't have a second wish."

"Wait we do," Upon saying that Goku did receive strange looks, "no really we do let's just make sure everybody agrees on this wish." Goku whispered the wish in Gohan's and Krillin's ear making both of their heads resemble a large tomato, but they did nod their heads yes. Goku then flew up to Shenlong and told him the wish, but he talked so quietly the dragon barely heard him. 

"It, ah, is done." Said the now very red dragon just before he disappeared and the dragon balls were once again scattered around the Earth. Before heading to the Kame House Goku, Gohan, and Krillin each slipped the two boxes that were in their hands in their pockets.

TIME:4:00 p.m.

PLACE: Kame House

"Goku get away from my CD player, you'll break it!"

"I know what I'm doing Master Roshi." Goku pulled out a CD and placed it in the CD player. "I burned this on Gohan's computer. Press play when everyone's here."

"Goku why did ya invite everyone to my house without telling me!? Do you think you own the place?! I don't have the room for so many people, and further more, Blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah." Was all Goku and everyone else for that matter heard.

~~~Ed to Eddy, Ed to Eddy, come in Eddy.~~~ Eddy here, what is it Ed?~~~ 

~~~ Could you please re-explain the plan to me? ~~~ Fine Ed here's the plan. Chad is probably just like his sister so he most likely like's to cheat to ~~~ What does that have to do with the plan ~~~ I was getting to that. We invited all the girls here for a reason and Chad's the reason. He'll hit on all of them which will no doubt make all husbands and boyfriends jealously, then they'll beat the crap out him ~~~ But Krillin they'll kill him, and I don't want to kill him. That's wrong, even if he's ~~~ We're not gonna let them kill him Ed, just beat him within a inch of his life. But that's why we made that wish so that he and Maron are as strong as Nappa was. So they'll last long enough for us to get everyone to calm down. If we hadn't made that wish they'd be dead before we knew what happened. Even if Nappa wasn't that strong they won't need to be any stronger than that. ~~~ That reminds me of something what role does Maron play in all this? ~~~ Duh Ed, she'll flirt with all the guys causing all girls to want to kill her ~~~ Thanks Eddy I understand now~~

"He should understand now, Double D and I only told him the plan for 

**__**

Operation: Pay Back 12 times. Well at least this time he didn't ask as many questions."

"Krillin who are you talking to?" Krillin turned around and found himself face to face with Goten, Trunks, and Uub. Apparently everyone had arrive and the three overheard Krillin talking to himself.

"I'm just thinking aloud, don't mine me." They stared at him for a while before returning back to what they were doing earlier, having a belching contest. Krillin began to rock back and forth as the song 'Can I Live' by Sisqo came on. During all the rocking Krillin took a look around. Trunks was holding on to the side of the wall for dear life as Pan tried to get him to dance with her, while he was screaming at the top of his lungs about not knowing how to dance. Though everyone knew it was a lie, he was just afraid of Gohan. Goten was shoveling the deserts in his mouth while Marron, Bra, and Uub just sat there staring at him and hoping that he'd leave something for them to snack on. Bulma, Chichi, Videl, 18, and Lunch were all gossiping, probably talking about how dumb their husbands were and the latest stupid thing they have done. Bulma looked extra mad so Krillin decided to look for what he thought was the source of her anger, he found it Vegeta. Vegeta was standing there, arms folded, standing as far away from everyone as he could get (which was very hard since there were people everywhere)and, what was that, Krillin couldn't possible be seeing straight. Vegeta was smiling, he'd have to ask about that later. Krillin would have continued his sight seeing if hadn't notice something big and green waving it's arms around everywhere trying to get someone's attention.

~~~~Double D, check out the window. I think the eagle has landed.~~~ Wha? What are you talking about Eddy~~~ What are ya, that's something I expect from Ed ~~~ Eddy this is Ed~~~ Opps sorry, let's try that again. Double D check out the window.~~~

Roger.~~~ Krillin's not Roger he's Eddy.~~~ Sign off, and shut-up Ed~~~ Alright Krillin now your dead.~~~ 

Since Krillin and Goku were to busy fighting on the walkie-talkies Gohan decided to find out what was by the window. Walking as quickly and quietly as he could Gohan made his way to the window to find nothing was there. 'Why'd Krillin want me to check out the window, there's not a single thing heeeeerrrrreeeeeee!' A long green hand reach in from outside and yanked Gohan through the window. "Helhhmmm!" That same green hand was now clamped over Gohan's mouth. 

"Be quiet Gohan. Your probably wondering were Piccolo is. It's very simple, we were following those two people what were they're names again? Ah, never mind, well we were following them but that woman was driving too slow so Piccolo left to speed her up. He grabbed hold of the roof of the car and carried it till he felt she'd be able to catch up to the male. The only problem is Piccolo just dropped the car, and it landed on another car, and the tires on that car went flying everywhere causing some cars to go into a spin crashing into each other and piling on top of each other. That blocked the highway stopping all traffic."

"Well reporters in a helicopter saw Piccolo drop the car in the first place and they threaten Piccolo that they show what they recorded on him if he didn't help fix the traffic problem and that's where Piccolo is."

"Mr. Piccolo was the one that started that?!"

"And the one before that, and before that, and before that and you get the point. Anyway the male and female are right there." Dende said pointing to the door of Kame House. As fast as he could Gohan jumped back through the window and not paying any attention to where he was going ran right into someone who oblivisbly couldn't support both their weight since they both went tumbling to the ground.

"And what were you doing jumping in and out of windows?" Asked a voice from under him. Gohan slowly raised his head and saw......

"V..V..Videl!"

"Hey bro get a room for that kind of stuff." Blushing like mad for the second time the day Gohan got and helped his wife off the floor and he was about to make a comment about Goten's smart remark when......

** remember what these are, cliffhangers. ah, don't you hate them.** R&R and when I get enough reviews I might finish this. And yes I know my spelling sucks. 


End file.
